Adventures With Aunt Pennie
by LavenderLimmerick
Summary: Jack needs the help of his Aunt Penelope to help get his father to realize who he really loves. H/P with Penelope and Jack! :
1. Chapter 1

Jack Hotchner walked into Penelope Garcia's office with a plan. At four, everything was pretty much crystal clear. He knew three things:

One, Daddy was sad all the time, and as much as he tried, he never stayed happy for very long.

Two, Aunt Emily made his Daddy happy and it sure was fun to have her around.

And lastly, if anyone, his Aunt Pennie, as only he was allowed to call her, could help him work out a plan.

His Aunt was hacking away at her keyboard when he walked in. He watched her screen turn different colors for a while before speaking.

"Hey Aunt Pennie!" he yelled. He had never seen someone jump as high as his aunt did right then.

"Jack," she said sighing, "You scared me. What you up to bud?" Jack smiled the signature Hotchner smile flashing his aunt his dimples. He had found that that specific look could get him just about anything. "Come on boy, it's gotta be a big one if your flashing me the dimples." She said, pulling out his little blue chair that she kept under one of her desks. He scrambled over and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and grinned.

"Love you Aunt Pennie."

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously. He looked down, a little embarrassed by this part. He had to explain…

"I want Daddy to be happy again. To smile, you know." He muttered. Garcia pulled him against her.

"Buddy, I don't know if I can help you with that. Your Daddy has had a lot of things happen to him, and it's going to take him time to get back up to 100%. You just have to remember that he is always proud of you and always, _always_ loves you." She tried, hoping it worked right.

"But Daddy said you were a skeemer!" He said frustrated. "I was thinking of the perfect plan! Just needed some help…." He finished dejectedly.

"He said I was a schemer! Well than buddy what can I do for you? How can we make your Daddy happy?" She asked, hands poised over her keyboard, ready to fly at his first command.

"Aunt Emily. I think he loves her." He gave Garcia a moment to process this. Her eyes blew up to the size of saucers and she coughed a few times before responding.

"What makes you say that?" she managed to get out.

"Well, I'm not sure I know _exactly_ what love is, but tell me if I got it right. Love is when you hold open the door for a girl and really want to hold her hand. Kinda when you smile when she's around and she makes you happier. Its love when she gives you hugs and you don't wanna let go, right? That's love isn't it?" Garcia smiled. This was Hotch's son; determined to be right and not willing to share his ideas unless he had put some thought into them. And she had to admit, that was beautiful for a kid his age.

"Jack, that's the best definition of love I've ever heard. Come here little guy!" she said scooping him up into her lap. "What do you have in mind?"

_Should I continue? This just randomly popped into my head and am completely open to and in need of suggestions. What do you think? Thanks,_

_Kennedy_


	2. The Invite

_**Well here I am, back in high demand! You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special! **_

_**Kennedy**_

When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you.  
**UNKNOWN**

"Daddy?" Jack asked from the backseat on their way home.

"Yes Jack? What is it?" His head was pounding; piles upon piles of paperwork had given him a horrible headache.

"Can Aunt Emily go to dinner with us Friday? Pretty Please?" Jack whined. Hotch tried not to be offended, those nights were his and Jack's no one else even knew about them. Every Friday the boys went out for pizza to catch up on their busy weeks, and it was something Hotch could always look forward to. Why did his son want to spoil that?

"Why Jack?" Jack smiled, it wasn't a no. He tried to remember exactly what he had rehearsed with Aunt Pennie. He couldn't be…. What was that word? Lunt? Bunt? Then he remembered. Blunt. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Daddy, I really like Aunt Emily. She has a real big smile and she's fun to talk to. Her hands are warmer and she gives real good hugs. No offense Daddy, I just wanted to have another…." He paused forgetting his exact words, "female role model." He finished confidently, remembering at the last second. Hotch was dumbfounded. Did he talk work in front of Jack that much? He thought he had been making a conscious effort to keep that out of conversation. Female Role Model. He shook his head, a four year old should not know what that meant. But he did have to compliment in his son in his selection. Emily Prentiss was the best of the best, and one of the few women who could meet his standards to be around his son. In truth, he had to admit she exceeded his expectations, if that was possible. He forced himself back, no use thinking those thought, she was a subordinate._ But you don't want her to be just that, and apparently neither does your son_. A voice somewhere in his head taunted. Before he realized what he was saying, his subconscious spoke for him.

"Sure Jack, if she says it's okay." Where the hell did that come from? _Your common sense_. The voice mocked again. _Are you blind? She's smart, caring, good-looking_…. Good-looking is an understatement he found himself correcting. Good God! Subordinate! He didn't respond when Jack spoke and wasn't pulled out of his thoughts until he screeched from the back seat.

"Daddy! Pull your head out!" Jack covered his lips as soon as he spoke, he knew he had screwed up. He wasn't supposed to say that.

"Jack Jacob Hotchner. What have I said about that phrase?" He was in deep. That was Daddy's office voice.

"Not to say it." He said hanging his head. Come on…. Let's go guilt trip he thought. This was another invaluable skill taught to him be his aunt. Almost always worked, sure did this time. Hotch's voice audibly lightened.

"Do you want to see Emily this weekend?" Jack nodded vigorously. "Then you need to not say that. Just because you aunt does, doesn't mean you can. She's a grown up okay?" He would have to have another discussion with Garcia, obviously the three before hadn't done the trick. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the technical analyst's sense of humor; he just didn't think that his son needed to pick up on it at this age.

"Okay Daddy, sorry."

"It's alright. Now tell me, what brought on this sudden interested in your aunt?" he asked curious. Jack resisted the urge to dance, he had taken the bait. Now he had to wing it because this part had seemed highly unlikely while they had been discussing the proposal.

"I just started noticing I guess. And the best part is that she doesn't just make me happy, she makes everybody happy." He said, swiping his hand for emphasis. Hotch thought about this and agreed. Emily had a way of lighting up a room with a laugh or simply just her presence. Her way with kids was unmatched, and a pleasant picture popped into his head. Jack and Emily playing Princess and the Dragon, Jack's favorite. Jack roared and guarded the princess from the knight, (him), who came and swept the princess off her feet and kissed her gently, as a gentleman should the very first time. The moment seemed to be seared into his brain and he rubbed his eyes trying to banish the unprofessional happiness at the picture.

"That's true…" he muttered, "Very true." At this Jack couldn't restrain himself, the dance just came out.

"Daddy, we gotta _call_ her." He stated impatiently. Hotch grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial 2. Odd, he had never thought much of that. After Jessica's where Jack was, she was next in front of the rest of the team. He pushed it aside, something to reason out later. The ringing raised his anxiety for some reason. Was he afraid she would say no? _Yes. _Damn voice.

"Agent Prentiss." She answered.

"Hey, Emily, it's Hotch."

"And Jack!" Jack added over the speaker phone.

"Hey guys! What's up? I'm guessing it's not a case…" she trailed off.

"Oh no, um, me and Jack were just wondering if you wanted to maybe go to dinner with us Friday?" He hadn't realized how much like a date until now. _Don't lie you. You want her. _He shook his head again and waited a little nervously for her response. He didn't have to wait long.

"I'd love to Hotch! Where did you boys have in mind? I know a really good pizza place…" He grinned. He was happy, that much was undeniable.

"Sounds great, how about we pick you up at seven?"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, and Jack I can't wait for Friday! Getting to see my favorite little boy!" She was about to hang up when Jack interrupted.

"Emily, is it ok if I call you Emmy?" he asked quietly, almost so soft she didn't hear. She felt a little pang in her heart and couldn't ignore, even though she tried. It was her boss's son. Forget it.

"Jack, I think that might be the best nickname I've ever been given." She replied back softly too. Jack's grin stretched across his whole face, and Hotch felt something in him awaken.

"Bye Emmy, love you." Her response was without a moment's hesitation, even though she hadn't quite thought it all the way through.

"Bye Jack, love you."


	3. Rides and Realizations

**I'm horrible. Updates have been an ongoing issue with track starting and assessments. I hope you all enjoy this, I know it's songficy, but just give it a chance. I really couldn't **_**not**_** do it. It fits them too well. Tell me what you think!**

She heard a knock at her door and took a deep breath. It was him. Well, him and Jack. She rolled the question around in her head, the one she still didn't seem to have an answer to. Was this a date? Or just an outing? Was she babysitting? All the possibilities had clouded up her thoughts but she banished them all with a final swipe of lip gloss. No matter what it was, she was glad it was happening. She loved his little boy, that much she was absolutely sure of. As to his father, that was a whole different puzzle. She twisted the knob and immediately felt the impact of a tiny body hitting her legs.

"Hey guys!" She said, ruffling Jack's hair and scooping him up. "How's my favorite little boy?"

"Great Emmy! Say hi to Daddy!" Jack answered leaning toward his father. He pulled them together tightly forcing Emily into Hotch's arms. At first she almost pulled away, but then something stopped her. Maybe it was his smell, maybe it was the sweetness of the moment, but maybe it was something else… Something she was too terrified to put a name on. Hotch didn't pull away, and they stood there a few seconds longer than they had too. Jack started squirming and they separated awkwardly. Her boss, (as her brain reminded her), cleared his throat.

"Pizza?" She nodded and set Jack down. He wasted no time in grabbing both of the adults hands in each of his and clinging them tightly. This was going way better than he thought it would, Aunt Pennie would be proud.

"Come on Daddy, we don't want to be late!" Both of them seemed to be mulling it over in their heads and he let them until they entered the car. "Daddy, can you put on my movie?" The next phase in the plan, according to Aunt Pennie. They needed "adult time". Whatever, he wanted to watch Nemo anyway. Hotch popped the disk in and looked over at Emily. She had a concerned face on. Not what he wanted. He lightly reached over and grazed her arm. She shook slightly and Hotch flashed her the dimples. _It's okay_. She calmed down and let lose a smile.

_I don't think that passenger's seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes_

He knew he was damaged. She did too. And it in a way, it almost made her love him more. They weren't perfect, but they weren't perfect together. Haley's promise echoed in his ears when he was around her. _Teach him to love_. Emily looked at him smiling, and he had a thought. Maybe… Could he do it? Could he put himself in her hands? Something in her eyes seemed to give him an answer.

_He'd never fall in love  
he swears as he runs  
his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope his wrong_

"Hotch, where are we? Aren't we going to Bubba's, that pizza place I was telling you about?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Well, I had a slight change of plans. You know Mindy's?" Hotch asked flippantly. _THE STRIP CLUB?! _Her brain demanded. The made a few slight choking sounds.

"Umm… Yes. At least I think so. Is that the… uh… Adult Dance Restaurant?" How she made strip club sound politically correct, she had no idea. Hotch looked at her with those dimples and winked. She felt the breath leave her, but Thank God she realized it was only a joke. She saw a glimmer of that dry humor they all talked about so much after seeing it so little. But on the other hand, what his wink did to her was not something she cared to discuss.

_And I don't think it ever crossed hi mind  
he tells a joke I fake a smile  
that i know all his favorite songs, and..._

She shook her head. "Funny." Hotch's smile turned into a smirk.

"I sure thought so."

"Do you mind if I play my IPod?"

"Go for it." He answered throwing her the cord. She clicked shuffle and blushed at the first song that came on. Ob-la-di, Ob-la-Da by the Beatles. Hotch started to bounce slightly in his seat. "You listen to this?" She shrugged.

"I figured if The Great Selective Agent Hotchner could listen to it, I should try. I liked it."

_I could tell you  
His favorite colors green  
he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
his sisters beautiful  
He has his Fathers eyes  
And if you asked me if i loved him  
I'd lie… _

Both slightly danced to the music and sung the chorus. By the end of the song they were screaming the lyrics to each other.

"If you want some fun, sing Ob La Di La Da, Ra!" They both laughed and Hotch couldn't help but notice Emily's flushed cheeks. She looked so beautiful. _He doesn't love me, not like that. _She mocked herself and everything since she met him ran through her brain, like a movie at top speed. The meeting. The doubt. Cyrus. Foyet. Everything that should have destroyed them but only brought them closer. But he would never do that, in his mind, she would never be worth breaking the rules for. At least that's what she believed.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on  
doesn't he know  
I've had him memorized for so long_

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me  
wishing he was mine

He didn't love her. Not yet. But that was the thing. _Yet_. He could very well see himself loving Emily Prentiss, loving every aspect, every flaw. This was what he knew, what he had finally realized. She had been there, through hell and back; all the time right next to him. She had been solid partner, but now he wanted more.

_He there then walks away My God_

_If I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

"Were here." Hotch announced and helped Jack out of the car into Emily's arms.

"You ready for pizza?" She asked, tickling his tummy.

"Yes!" he shrieked between giggles. Emily sat him down and he ran ahead into the restaurant. Emily grabbed Hotch's wrist.

"Thanks. For inviting me I mean."

"No problem, Emily. We love you." His words stopped her.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is,  
"My God he's beautiful"  
So I put my make up and pray for a miracle_

She paused, even if momentarily, and offered the first shy smile Hotch had ever received from her.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful  
He has his fathers eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him  
I'd lie_


	4. A Perfect Day with Promises

Jack observed the adults carefully while munching on his cheese pizza. First off, Daddy had a smile on his face, a good thing. Second, Emmy had a smile on her face, a good thing. But Jack could tell something was up. He had always been called sensitive, by teachers, friends, and family and that came in handy here. He knew this silent thingy had a name… Aunt Pennie had told him specifically to avoid such a thing… What was it?

Awkward!

It was an awkward silence! Once he remembered this specific tidbit, he knew it was time to tell her. He had been waiting for the perfect second, and he saw his chance."Emmy, can I talk to you in pwivate?" Her eyebrows arched and she made a face at Daddy who nodded. This whole adult talking thing was hard! He grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the restaurant where he pulled her down to his level. Emily couldn't help but wonder what Jack couldn't tell her in front of Hotch.

"Jack, What is it buddy?" She asked, slightly concerned by his serious face. Jack studied her face intently, cataloguing every little bit of information. She had a slightly pointy nose, thick black hair, and soft brown eyes. She looked nothing like Mommy had. He reached out to touch her hair, and twirled it around his fingers nervously. She didn't pull away and that made him even more sure of what he was about to say.

"Emmy…" He began but trailed off.

"Yeah, Jack?" She prompted him, trying to catch his eye. He met her eyes sheepishly.

"I don't want you to leave." He said softly. She was silent for a moment, shocked by the little boy's admission. Her silence scared him and her burrowed into her shoulder, as tears slid down his face. "It's ok Emmy, never mind. I understand if you don't love me… I'm not yours." He managed between gulps for air. Emily felt her heart crack. Jack had been through so much and for him to say that to her, that he would understand if she didn't love him; it made her love him even more. She pulled him back and began to wipe the tears away.

"Jack, you listen to me ok?" She began feeling the tears well up in her own eyes. His crying stalled, but wet tracks still wound down his face. "Jack, I do love you. No matter who your real Mommy is, no matter what you do, no matter what's happening, I will always love you. Whenever you need me, whatever you need me for, one phone call, and I'll be there. I'm not going to leave you on purpose, and I promise to do my very best to keep your Daddy safe everyday. If you need a bedtime story, or a hug, or an ice cream after a bad day, I'm there. Always, buddy. Is that okay?" Jack sniffled.

"You mean it?" He asked, swiping at the tear remnants.

"Absolutely." She smiled and she stood up. She stuck out her hand for Jack who grasped it and then yanked Emily back down to his level.

"Thanks Emmy." He planted a large sloppy kiss on her cheek and broke out a Hotchner grin. Emily shook her head and let him lead her back to their table. Hotch's face was immediately worried when he saw tear tracks on his son's face but confusion was the predominating emotion as his son had a grin of pure happiness plastered from ear to ear. He shot a look to Emily but she didn't see it, and the reason why made his heart do back flips. She was gently running her fingers through blond hair and helping Jack up onto the seat. Seeing her so seemingly domestic, he was even more tempted to ask what the conversation had been about but something stopped him. Maybe it was the closeness the two seemed to share, but whatever it was, he couldn't break the spell. Watching them made him feel whole again, like maybe the world wasn't so dark. Maybe there was something more for him after Hayley. Maybe he could love again.

"So how about the park after lunch?" He asked and the excited nodding he received from both made the corners of his lips upturn. And then a thought occurred to him. He loved this. He loved them, and possibly, most likely, her.

The sunset painted the sky above the park a million shades of pick and orange and Emily couldn't help but admire what a beautiful day it had been. The grass tickled her toes and she felt the warmth of Jack's small hand surrounded by hers. Everything about today had seemed like some kind of fantasy. She and Hotch had a way of working together and the feel of being a family hadn't escaped her. Apparently that was obvious to the world as well when the waiter asked Hotch if "You or your wife" would be picking up the tab. Thank God for Jack who had lightened the mood with a giggle. "Silly, that's Emmy, she's not married to Daddy." He had announced before adding in a whisper, "Yet." Both adults had blushed fiercely and Hotch had hastily snatched up the bill. But other then that, life had been perfect. A soft snore pulled her out of her memories and she looked over to find Jack sound asleep. It had been a big day for him.

"Hotch?" She whispered over the sleeping boy.

"It's Aaron outside of the office, Em. I think I told you that…" Came the whisper from the other side. She rolled over, careful not to disturb Jack. He did the same.

"Fine Aaron, Jack's asleep; do you want to take him to the car?" She asked grinning at the sound of his first name off her lips. She thought there might have been a look of disappointment flicker over his features but she shook it off. He nodded and scooped up Jack. The ride to her apartment was quiet for the most part as both parties let the day settle down. They were the comprehending type and the silence was comfortable. Hotch found that when he pulled into a parking space, he really didn't want her to go.

"I had a great time today." She said quietly.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime." He answered just as softly. He knew if he didn't do it now he would lose his nerve so he leaned over and kissed her cheek ever so lightly. "Night, Em." Her heart fluttered and her cheeks turned just a shade pinker.

"Night Aaron."


	5. Blessings

_Hey everyone! Can I just say first off that it is taking everything in me to chase the angst away? I will probably be writing a new fic to get all the negative out, So if you like angst you can check that out :) Thanks so much for all the reviews! I might also put a warning that there is some T rated stuff in this chapter, but nothing even bordering smut _

_Oh and thanks to Rolfy for kicking me into gear!_

_Kennedy_

She woke up to the first strips of sunlight pouring in through her window. The scent of lavender that always filled her room made stirred in her nose and almost put her back to sleep. She could have lain there all day if it hadn't been for her alarm clock buzzing irritatingly. She rolled off the bed with a groan. "Why?" she asked herself out loud. Emily shook her head and began her morning routine. It wasn't until she was in the coffee shop grabbing coffee for her and Aaron did she realize that the team would know. It was a given. She was on a team of profilers for Pete's Sake! She sighed, she had never been able to keep a secret when Jayje or Pen had a hunch.

Sure enough, not five minutes after she sat down, both women were at her desk. It seems in the short time since she had arrived they had both come to the conclusion that _something_ was up and successfully had a powwow. Now was time for the tag team ambush.

"Hey Em." She heard in unison. She put down her pen and turned.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She responded, trying to keep her face neutral. She couldn't and the two other women shared a glance. JJ nodded her head almost imperceptibly and before she knew what was going on, she was being dragged by both arms to the ladies bathroom. "Nooo!" She yelled dramatically, hoping for some kind of reaction from anyone. JJ and Garcia kept dragging, Morgan rolled his eyes, and Reid only glanced up briefly. Typical. Once they reached the bathroom and the door was securely locked, she was released.

"It's Hotch isn't it?" Pen demanded. Emily tried to play stupid. She put on her best _What the Hell_? face she could muster.

"What are you guys talking about?" JJ rolled her eyes. Emily squirmed slightly under their prying eyes. She didn't do stupid well, at least not for her friends.

"Hotch." JJ stated nodding and pulling a notebook from a bag Emily hadn't even seen.

"Definitely. Care to see the evidence?" Garcia asked Emily. She covered her eyes. She was screwed.

"Observation 1: Hotch arriving only two minutes before Emily, both being almost an hour later than usual….Observation 2:" JJ began before Emily interrupted.

"Hey! I object! We did not sleep together!" Slow, sly grins slid onto both of her best friends' faces. Damn.

"But there is something isn't there?" Garcia asked, giddiness obvious. She didn't even wait for an answer before letting out a girlish squeal followed by a round of hugging. Prentiss managed to wrap her arms around her friends and at least attempt an answer to the rapid fire questions.

"How long?" JJ demanded.

"A week."

"Date?" Garcia asked.

"A few…."

"You love him?" JJ questioned.

"Maybe…."

"You done the nasty?" Garcia supplied devilishly.

"GARCIA!" She yelled with a look of horror. Both of the women exploded into giggles. She was blushing so fiercely she wondered if would wear off by the time they got outside. She wasn't really offended, not even surprised really. Their sense of humor was one of the reasons she loved them so much. "Come on girls, the boys are going to start to wonder if you killed me." Garcia linked her arms between the two and they set off into the bullpen, a vow of secrecy in place without words. That didn't last long…..

**HOTCH'S OFFICE**

David Rossi watched Prentiss being dragged out of the bullpen and grinned. Now was the time. Little did either of the new couple know, the entire team was in cahoots. It had taken about ten seconds after the both walked in to see the longing glances cast at each other. And they thought they were subtle…. Rossi exited his office quickly and motioned to the boys. They both rose in sync and cast a glance at each other. The message was clear: It was on. Both took off for the stairs and bounded up to meet Rossi, racing with everything they had. Morgan reached the top first and immediately started a victory dance. Rossi rolled his eyes. Boys. He pushed both in front of him and Morgan knocked.

"Come in." Hotch's voice came, muffled through the door. The group spilled in, anxious to grill their boss for once, instead of the other way around. The sight that greeted Hotch as he looked up forced him to set his pen down and give it his full attention.

Rossi stood smug, a smirk plastered on his face. Reid and Morgan were on either side, out of breath but grinning. Odd. Not good. The thoughts occurred almost simultaneously. He rarely was afraid, but for some reason, this struck him with just a hint of it. These were his friends. Whatever they had to say he would listen.

"You better take care of her Aaron." Rossi stated. Hotch was dumbfounded for a split second. He then realized who they meant. Profanity threatened, but he was able to silence it. But before he could speak Morgan piped in.

"Hotch, you so much as make her cry, I will be on you before you even know what you did wrong."

Reid felt the need to add to the manly threats. "I'll mix up your files!" All three turned to stare at the genius. Rossi shook his head. Reid tried again.

"Hotch, we're serious. You're both part of our family. Don't make us pick between Mom and Dad." He stated quietly, more accurately. Hotch nodded.

"So is this your blessing?" He asked with raised brows. He would never admit it to most people, but he felt it might not work without the team's blessing. They couldn't have the people they loved working against them and have a successful relationship. He needed this. Rossi looked at Morgan. Nod. Rossi looked at Reid. Nod. He turned to Hotch.

"Yes Aaron, you have our blessing."


End file.
